Amante Esse
by Amanda Dumbledore
Summary: Severus sofreu de um amor amargo por Lily Evans, mas ainda assim, humano. Tinha defeitos. Mas amava, e ninguém pode lhe culpar por isso. Minific.


_**Amante**__** Esse**_

-Meu Lord, eu... Eu tenho um pedido.

O tom de voz contido, quase sóbrio, foi o que ergueu as sobrancelhas quase inexistentes de Tom Riddle. Ele encarou Snape com curiosidade quase infantil.

-Diga, Severus.

Snape engoliu em seco. Como colocar as idéias na ordem mais indiferente, como manter a pose e esquecer daqueles olhos – aqueles olhos verdes, era neles que Severus pensava – como esquecê-los e manter o rosto impassível? Ele saberia, assim que abrisse a boca.

-Meu Lord, eu... Gostaria que poupasse Lily Potter.

Nojo embrulhou seu estômago da mesma maneira de todas as outras vezes em que pronunciara o nome de casamento de Lily, porém obrigado a fazê-lo; chamá-la de Lily Evans seria, para dizer pouco, equivalente a correr gritando para uma horda de dementadores.

Voldemort o considerava.

-Um pedido estranho, Severus... Que bem poderia lhe trazer se eu mantivesse viva a esposa de Potter? – ele se silenciou por alguns segundos. Severus sabia que seu mestre lembrava-se, talvez claramente demais, do fato de Lily ser uma Sangue Ruim. – Você a quer, não é, Severus? Lord Voldemort entende os desejos dos homens muito bem...

Mas Severus sabia que ele mentia. O rosto de Albus Dumbledore surgiu repentinamente em suas lembranças; aquela expressão desconhecida, de pena e decepção, poucos segundos antes de Severus ser enxotado do Hog's Head. Ele não _desejava_ Lily. Bom, também. Mas antes, muito antes disso...

-Contudo, Severus, devo-lhe um presente por seu último serviço.

Lily era uma garotinha flutuando do alto do balanço...

Lily era seu único sorriso. Era tudo a que ele se segurava.

-Você terá o que deseja.

Severus era o homem mais imoral de toda a espécie humana. Era mais sujo do que qualquer Sangue Ruim. Era menos do que nada. O alívio que sentiu se afogou na vergonha.

Que morresse o filho, que morresse o maldito James! Desde que Lily fosse dele. Desde que ele pudesse salvá-la, nada mais importaria... Severus estava entorpecido; não conseguia ver que tentava apenas salvar a si mesmo evitando a morte de Lily. Ele no fundo sabia que ela não o escolheria...

Se ela o tivesse escolhido antes, que teria feito ele? Teria se afastado dos outros Comensais? Conseguiria afastar a repulsa por todos os Nascidos Trouxas que não atendiam por Lily Evans? No momento em que se perguntava, Severus sentia mais dor; tarde demais, soube que ela era a única coisa que poderia ter salvado sua alma.

* * *

Lily Evans! Mulher maldita! Frascos quebraram-se com estrondo no console da lareira! Menina mimada! Criada e amada pelos pais, amada em Hogwarts, amada pelos professores, amada por James Potter! Por quê? Severus sabia por quê; ela nascera para ser perfeita. Ela e seu marido rico, ela e seu marido popular, egoísta! Ela e seus bons valores! Lily o deixava doente com sua perfeição!

Severus não tinha culpa de não ser como ela! Severus era bom... Mas era humano... Sofrera demais... Tinha suas fraquezas. Lily era tão maravilhosa que o deixava doente!

Severus a amava!

* * *

"O filho dela vive. Tem os olhos dela, precisamente seus olhos. Você se lembra da cor dos olhos de Lily Evans, imagino?"

A noite infernal transcorria, arrastando os grilhões da culpa eterna de Severus. Nunca mais... Era incapaz de viver consigo mesmo. Não.

Pra se odiar assim, só se amando demais. Severus amava demais. Sentia culpa. Queria ser forte, queria ser corajoso, como James Potter. Mas não nascera rico! O que ela poderia ter exigido? Não era talentoso, não era especialmente querido. Os primeiros dias de aula do ano letivo seguinte provaram isso, e sua prova se repetiu durante vários anos.

De todos esses anos, não houve um só dia que se passasse sem que Severus falasse com ela em voz baixa.

-Hoje não poderei falar muito. – ele murmurava soturnamente para o frasco de essência de murtisco. – Tenho muitos ensaios para corrigir. Os alunos de Hogwarts já não são mais como antes, Lily. Juro que a cada ano estão piores.

Com tanta força imaginava, que às vezes jurava que ouvia sua voz.

-Mas, Sev... Você também é responsável por isso. Você apavora os meninos. Slughorn nos encorajava, lembra-se?

Lentamente, o professor de Poções sacudia a cabeça.

-Empolgação demais estraga qualquer poção. – Severus repetia pausadamente, sem perder a medida da intensidade do fogo. Em todas as suas conversas fictícias repetia aquela frase... Lily sempre ria quando o via imitar Slughorn...

Ouvia sua risada cristalina, meio rápida demais, humana, enchendo a masmorra. Seu próprio sorriso se insinuava, tímido, mas não resistia muito, porque Lily o contagiava, o conquistava todos os dias, viva, morta, mãe, esposa, Lily. Os vidros estremeciam, tudo era diferente. Severus podia jurar que a sentia pôr a mão sobre seu ombro.

Depois algum ruído quebrava o encanto, ele se percebia sozinho na masmorra emaranhada de raízes, e o buraco em suas entranhas se aprofundava cada dia mais. Lembrava-se do túmulo de Lily, tentando escapar freneticamente dos pensamentos sobre injustiça que se repetiam num continuum sempre que a imaginava morta. Sempre que a via, parada e determinada diante de um berço... Arisca como sempre fora, desesperada para salvar um filho... Uma criança tão inferior e tão lamentável, tão menos do que ela... E mesmo assim Severus a via repetidamente se colocar em sua frente, implorando clemência.

Tinha vontade de morrer.

Dumbledore o condenaria duramente se confessasse esse seu desejo maior. Queria se purificar daquela maldição, queria viver. Mas não daquele jeito. Pra viver como um fantasma, preferia não viver de nenhuma maneira.

Foi quando Harry Potter chegou a Hogwarts.

"Você vê o que quer ver, Severus. Mantenha um olho em Quirrell, sim?"

* * *

O amor às vezes embirra de virar vinagre, e é por isso que Severus se via tão amargo no espelho. Por isso seus olhos tinham olheiras permanentes, seus cabelos discordavam de sua natureza, para se transformar em cortinas que mascaravam seus pensamentos. Ao longo do tempo, Severus acostumara-se tão violentamente com o fato de ninguém saber o que ele sentia, que ficava em carne viva toda a vez em que conversava com Albus Dumbledore, o único homem capaz de tentar engolir o ódio e salvar sua alma.

Procurava-o com ávido desespero, todas as vezes em que o amor doía com força. Quase nunca mencionava a presença de Lily por trás de sua contenção, mas não era necessário, pois Albus entendia das dores do amor. Entendia, melhor do que o próprio Severus talvez, como é ser sozinho.

-Ser sozinho é muito diferente de estar sozinho, Severus. – ele acrescentara com gravidade. – Mas você só morre disso se não amar... E nós sabemos perfeitamente que deste mal você não morre...

Sorriu, com uma displicência quase infantil.

* * *

**_N/A_**- Gente, eu sei que foi pouca coisa, mas essa mini fic é só uma tentativa de retorno. Agora, vejam como meu título é cult! (Momento convencida): na verdade, ele vem do latim... Confesso que só fiz dois períodos de latim e já to me achando... Mas a tradução é "Ser aquele que ama", ou "ser amante", mesmo. Legal, né, to virando gente! Desculpem a sumida. Estou viva e escrevendo. Agradecimentos à Lucy Holmes, colega eterna de MSN, e à Melissa Hogwarts, colega de Latim. XD Em breve estarei de volta...Se alguém aí lê "Como eu Vejo", animem-se, porque já passei da metade do capítulo dezesseis. Beijinhos! 


End file.
